


I'm Beginning To See The Light

by booksinmysleep



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksinmysleep/pseuds/booksinmysleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris records Candles in Darren’s home studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Beginning To See The Light

**Author's Note:**

> [based on](http://rougedraconteur.tumblr.com/post/102509224849/klorcruxes-bemyconstant-churchofcheesus)

“I need my lemon tea with honey, God.”

Chris took off the headphones and rubbed his throat for clarity.

“We’re finally done, we can drink and eat whatever we want. I just need to sort this out now,” Darren trailed off staring at his computer.

Chris walked to take a look at the screen himself and assess how many hours Darren was going to spend hurting his eyes, when he should be sleeping before his flight to NYC.

“Okay no, we are ordering food, we are drinking our probiotic beverages and I’m dragging you away from this damn computer,” Chris told him in his stern grandmotherly voice and immediately giggled after.

“But,” Darren clicked on his mouse, “I’ll just- just a second.”

“Hooo-neeey…”

Chris singsonged and grabbed Darren by the shoulders, shaking him.

“Okay, okay, I’m yours.”

Darren spun around in his chair and grinned at Chris, grabbing his arms and coaxing them to slide around his own neck.

“Your voice is,” Darren paused to emphasize his point, “out of this world. Thank you for agreeing to do this in my shitty, dirty, tiny apartment.” His eyes searched Chris’ because he truly wanted him to understand what this meant for him.

Chris felt so much love for this man and his never-ending compliments, which got right into his core and soul. His eyes flickered to Darren’s lips and he couldn’t help himself any longer.

Darren got his breath knocked out of him when Chris sat into his lap and surged to kiss him, moving and sliding his lips across Darren’s, making Darren tilt his head higher to put more pressure and taste him properly.

Finally, they separated with a pop, their lips slick and shiny and love-bitten. Darren looked up at Chris through his eyelashes with black dilated pupils, still hungry for more and smiled.

“I want more thank you’s like that.”

Chris’ gaze was still fixed on Darren’s lips.

“You wish.”

Chris surged to kiss Darren again.

**Author's Note:**

> [on Tumblr](http://booksinmysleep.tumblr.com/post/124684725179/summary-chris-records-candles-in-darrens-home)


End file.
